To Be Together
by mnopqrs
Summary: I sigh and put my phone back into my pocket and head on my way to math class. It’s first period, without him... troyella story!
1. Chapter 1

"_Hey baby, how are you today?" my boyfriend of almost 2 years asks me. He comes up behind me with his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder. I'm opening my locker looking for a specific book, Math. It's first period, with him! _

"_Hey Troy. I'm good, I missed you though. You can't go to your grandparents for the weekend anymore. Calls and texts just don't cut it for me!" I scold at him jokingly. Although, I did miss him. Him and his family went to visit his mom's parents and were gone for the entire weekend, leaving me very lonely for a few days. _

"_I know Brie. I missed you too. How about next time, I'll bring you with me? Would that be better?" he asked being 100% serious. I've met his family before, I love them, and it's like having a second home. _

"_Yeah babe. I'd love that" I responded taking his hand and intertwining his fingers with my own. I close my locker door and we head on our way to Math class. Together._

"_Baby, wake up! Come on Brie, rise and shine" _I heard as I looked to the side where my loving boyfriend was two seconds ago and now nothing but air. My surroundings disappeared, the lockers, the students, the walls, gone. All of a sudden everything goes black and I start to blink and crystal blue eyes are borrowing into mine. "hey baby. About time you got up. It's almost time for school. You'll be late." Troy said to me as I was waking up.

We were still lying down with his arms around me, the same way we fell asleep the night before. You see, we are neighbors and we spend the night at each others houses all the time. Our parents don't care as long as we keep the door open and they know the other is with us.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to school today. How about we both skip and we just lay here all day. Just you and me." I suggested with my eyes closed snuggling into him. I love being in his arms, they are big and strong and I feel protected 24/7 whenever I'm with him.

"I wish. And I know what you are thinking, I'll miss you too. But we will see each other at 3:30 just like every other day. Today is my house, remember?" he reassured me. Did I forget to mention that? Yeah, we go to two different schools. I know, if we are neighbors why different schools? Well, my dad is the head coach of the West High Knights and Troy's dad, Mr. Bolton, is the head coach of the East High Wildcats. But the cool thing, is that it's not that big of a deal for us, or for our school really. Both schools know we are dating someone from the _rival_ team and they could honestly not care any less. Truth is, a bunch of people date each other from the two schools. They just don't care.

Even though no one else cares that we go to two different schools, I do. I hate it. We don't see that much of each other during the week because of it. He has basketball and I have Scholastic Decathlon. It actually sucks but we do have family dinners once a week so we hang out then and then every other day at one of our houses. But I still dream about going to the same school. You'd understand if you were that situation.

"I guess, but I still like my ditching idea. So much more effective." I mumble as I get out of the warm cozy bed and went to my closet to pick out an outfit for school. I'm looking up into the closet and I feel those same big, strong protective arms weave around me and his chin on my shoulder. Just like my dream.

"that one." He says while pointing to a purple flowing top. He loves that shirt on me. He of course got it for me. I grab it with some white skinny jeans and some gold sandals. I must say, I do have style. I get changed in the bathroom, even though we've been dating for 2 years, we have yet to bring up the sex talk. Anyway, I walk out of the bathroom and see him sitting in my computer chair playing some card game. He turns around and just stares.

"do I look okay?" I ask with hope in my voice. I twirl around so he can see the whole thing, and as I look at his face, I can't tell if I look good or just plain stupid. "I'll just go change or something." I say with disappointment in my voice. I turn around heading for the bathroom door again but I get trapped by two big arms.

"you look absolutely incredible." He whispered into my ear. He nuzzled his nose into my neck and we just stood there for a few seconds just hugging. It felt nice, just being in his arms, as I've mentioned, I like his arms!

"hey sweetie. Oh good morning Troy! I thought I heard you leave earlier this morning." My mom says as we descend down the stairs. We walk into the kitchen to find bagels, butter, cream cheese, and peanut butter…the works.

"I did Maria, but I came back. I just went home very quickly to get changed for school." Troy responded as he held out my chair. He's such a gentleman!

"You left this morning?" I asked confused. I didn't realize that he had left. Why didn't I feel him wake up?

"Yeah at like 6:00. Trust me Brie, you didn't even realize I was gone. But don't worry, I was only gone for like 15 min. I didn't miss anything, I swear." He reassured me. He knows I hate it when he leaves in the morning, yet for some odd reason, he still does it. I'll have to talk to him about that.

Twenty minutes later, we are hugging saying goodbye for the day. It's about 7:45 and this is the time when he gets in his car and I get in mine. The time we leave each other. "I'll miss you babe. I'll text you as soon I get there. And you better do the same missy" he scolded me sarcastically.

"of course Troy. When do I not text you in school?" It's true, we text during the whole day. Even during tests, we text each other, we talk the whole day. The teachers at school really don't care, except for his one teacher Mrs. Darbus. Her class is the only class he doesn't txt me, which is fifth period for him (yes, I have memorized his schedule, so what? Don't judge).

Ten minutes later as I'm pulling into the parking lot, I feel a small vibrate in my pants pocket.

**Here. Already missing you. Is it sad that your boyfriend can't go twenty minutes without missing you? **

**Love you. **

I laugh at his sarcasm. He learned it from me! I'm quite proud, the student has become the master. I press the 'OK' button to respond as I'm getting out of my car and lock it.

_No, babe, it's not sad. Wanna know why? Cuz I miss you too! And if that makes us sad then we are a sad couple. And I'm ok with that!_

_Love you._

All of a sudden I get trapped by two arms with a bunch of curly hair stuck in my face. Chad. "hey buddy! What's up?!" I get asked by my best guy friend, Chadster (Chad for short!), picks me up. We've been best friends since freshman year and now, as juniors we are still best buds.

"hey Chad!" I squeal. I don't like getting picked up unless it's Troy. Speaking of, another vibrate is felt through my jeans pocket.

**I'm ok with that aswell. You at school yet?**

**Love you.**

_Yeah. Just got here, now being jumped on by Chad. You might have some competition bud. Lol._

_Love you._

**Nah, Chad is too scared of me to go after my girl. He knows I would kill him if he even looked at you funny.**

**Love you.**

That is such a true statement. Like I've said, me and Chad have been friends since freshman year and Troy and I started dating a little after Christmas that year. They met and became really good buds and Troy always jokes with him that if ever hit on me he would be a dead man.

Chad read over my shoulder and responded on my phone.

_**You're right dude. Gabs is my sister, liking her like that would be wayyyyy too weird. Don't worry dude, you're safe.**_

_**Love you. But not in that way man. You're my bro.**_

I laughed at his response at the bottom. We are now at our lockers which just happen to right next to each other. And soon, the bell goes off, signaling the beginning of the day. I open my phone to turn it on silent and see Troy responded to Chad's text message.

**Love you too man. Like a bro. and good to hear now let me talk to my baby. Has your bell gone off yet?**

**Love you.**

_Yeah :( just now. I don't want to gooooo. Are you sure you don't wanna skip? That offer still stands. _

_Love you._

I wait for his response before putting it back in my pocket. Suddenly, the screen lights up indicating I have a text.

**I'm sure baby. Like I told you this morning, I'll see you after school . 3:30. **

**Love you.**

I sigh and put my phone back into my pocket and head on my way to math class. It's first period, without him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Enjoy.**

Only 2 hours and 14 minutes left until I see him. I'm in my seventh period, English, the teacher turns his back to the board and I secretively get my phone out of my pocket and look to see if I have a text from Troy or not.

**So I've decided that tonight, you and I are going to the movies. Since I'm in such a loving mood, and I love you sooooo much, what do you want to see? You're choice.**

**Love you.**

Well, that's strange. He NEVER lets me pick the movie we are seeing, and I literally mean never. He'll let me pick the restaurant but he picks the movie because I apparently pick "chick flicks". Which is so not true! I just like the occasional love story. Nothing's wrong with that!

_Really? What's the catch?_

_Love you._

I reply quickly, even though they don't care, I don't want to be caught texting by one of my teachers. I pay attention for a few minutes thinking about what movies are out and what he is up to…I look down to see if I have a text and I do!

**Really. No catch. I just want to spend a nice night with my girl, is that a crime?**

**Love you.**

I crack a smile at his text. He is so dramatic, but I still love him. I've decided I want to see Me and Orsen Welles**. **Zac Efron is sooo gorgeous. I sometimes think that Troy looks like him, but Zac looks older.

_Alright, I wanna see Me and Orsen Welles. Is that ok?_

_Love you._

Ugh! Can this class go any slower? I honestly don't give a crap about sonnets. I will never use it in life. I see a light flash in the corner of my eye and see I have a new text.

**Perfect. But should I be worried that the only reason why my gf wants to see that is because she thinks that Zac Efron is hot? Should I be offended?**

**Love you.**

I quickly type with my eyes up. Yes, I can text without looking, impressive right?

_Haha aw shucks. You caught me. But for your information, I actually do wanna see it whether he is in it or not. Thank you very much. Good to know that you trust me…_

_Love you._

As soon as I pressed 'send' I hoped he would understand that I was being 100% sarcastic. The bell rings and I go to my next period, study hall (a.k.a.= best class ever created!). The teacher doesn't care if we text or anything. He doesn't even notice half the people in the class. About 5 minutes later, I'm talking with my friends and I immediately remember I was talking to my amazing boyfriend :)! I open my phone to see if he responded. He did.

**Bri, I love you with my whole being. Of course I trust you, I want you to know that I will never leave you, or fight with you over something stupid like trust. I trust you completely. I trust you with my life, and I want you to also know that one day that I plan on marrying the most beautiful woman I know, you. Baby, I love you and trust you immensely. I swear. **

**I love you. Forever. **

I had tears in my eyes after I finished reading his text. I didn't even know what to respond to that. That's what I love about Troy; he can be joking around and being silly one minute and the next, be completely serious being so romantic. I love it.

"You okay Gabs?" My friend Taylor, Chad's girlfriend as of 5 weeks ago, asked me. I handed her my phone for her to read the text. After she handed it back to me, no expression on her face, she looked at Chad and hit him over the head. "Why can't you be more romantic and sweet like Troy?" she scolds him.

"Gosh, I need to talk to Troy about this mushy gushy stuff. It's making me look bad." He mumbles. He knows that Tay loves him, he just isn't good at the opening up and expressing his feelings to her. I think to myself as I decide what to say to that.

_Wow babe. I don't know what to even say to that. I love you too. And you better ask me to marry you someday! I love and trust you too. I swear._

_I love you. Always._

I know it's not as mushy and gushy as his was, but I show my feelings through sarcasm, which my mother has told me I need to work on a bit. I talk with my friends for a few more minutes, until I hear a faint beep coming from my pants pocket.

**Forever and Always.**

**I love you.**

The bell rings signaling the end of the day….30 minutes left.

As soon as I get home from school (which is approximately 3:17) I go upstairs and change into sweats and one of his t-shirts. I love his shirts, they are big and comfy and they smell like him!

It becomes 3:25 and I start to go downstairs and head to the neighbors house aka=perfect boyfriend's house! I knock on the door and his dad answers.

"Oh, hey Gabi! Looking for Troy?" Mr. Bolton asked me nicely. I love him; he's like my second dad. Even though he is the rival coach, him and my dad are still best friends, which makes us one big happy family.

"Hey Jack! Yeah, I'm looking for that loser. Have you seen him?" I asked jokingly (I like to use sarcasm. A lot.). Mr. Bolton told me to go upstairs to his room where he apparently was. I go up the stairs and look for the second door on the right.

I get to it and open the door to see my loser of a boyfriend blasting Taylor Swift. He admitted me to a couple of months ago that he liked a few of her songs. And I quote "she isn't so bad, I mean I wouldn't be in my room jumping on my bed blasting her music like some girl, but some songs are actually pretty good".

"So I know you said you wouldn't jump on your bed, but does dancing around your room singing into your hairbrush count as being 'like some girl'?" I try to say with the most serious face I could muster up. I wanted to laugh at his facial expression. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What are you doing here so early? You were supposed to come by at 3:30." He said with nervousness in his voice, oh he is so cute!

"Yeah buddy, it is 3:30. Time flies when your dancing to TSwift, doesn't it?" I joke with him. He seriously looks terrified of me right now, so I think I'll be nice. "I'm kidding babe. I don't care that you dance to Taylor Swift. It's a good thing actually, now we will be listening to more of it in my car!" I tell him as I head over to him to give him a hello kiss.

"Try and give me a heart attack next time. You seriously scared the hell out of me." He replied as I headed for his bed and him to his computer chair to turn off the music. Normally, when we hang out after school, we will do homework, but since it's Friday, we normally just watch TV or something boring like that.

"So are we still on for that movie tonight, Troy?" I ask wondering if he decided to back out, or to change the movie. I'm still skeptical about his. It still doesn't make sense to me!

"Of course babe! I'm excited; we haven't had a date in awhile, just you and me I mean. I miss being your knight in shinning armor." He responded as he sat down next to me on his bed. We just lay there enjoying being in each other's arms.

"Well if we are still on, what time are we leaving? I need to look good if you're going to make a big deal about our date." I say while standing up. If we are calling this a 'date' I have to look good for my man. That means I need to shower, do my hair, make up, figure out what I'm going to wear. It's a lot of work to impress your boyfriend.

"Well I was thinking we leave around 6:00? Afterwards we could grab a quick bite to eat and then stay here for the night? Sound good?" he asks worriedly. He only acts like that when he has something planned. Which I'm going to find out sooner or later. Hopefully, it's sooner.

"Yeah that's fine babe, but that means I have to leave to go get ready and stuff. Pick me up at my place?" I answer while getting my stuff together. He stands as well and takes my hand as we walk down the stairs and to his front door.

"Sounds like a plan. And we are still seeing Me and Orsen Welles?" he asks and I nod. "Okay then I'll see you in a little bit." He kisses me and we just stand there for a few minutes kissing. I miss his kisses during the day, another reason why it sucks going to two different schools. I pull back and head for the door before he stops me, "and if you get ready early, don't come back here, just call me and I'll still pick you up okay?" he tells me very sternly meaning 'seriously don't come here!'. I nod and turn the door knob and head for my house.

I'm confused. What is he planning? And I'm forgetting something? It's not my birthday, it's not our anniversary, and it's not anything! What is up sleeve? This will bug me all night until I find out what it is.

I walk into my house, still thinking about what it could be, after everything, my shower, hair, make up, I walk into my room in sweats again, and look in my closet. I look over at the clock and it says that it is 5:30. Plenty of time to pick out an outfit. I search and search before finally picking dark skinny jeans, a purple v-neck sweater and some nice leather boots. I like boots, they look good on me.

I lay on my bed; waiting for him to pick me up and all I can think about is what is he planning? Why is tonight so special?


End file.
